


and you would stay and you would stay and you would stay

by thekardemomme



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, they love each other so much it makes me gag, this is so soft honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: it’s lucas and eliott’s one year anniversary.





	and you would stay and you would stay and you would stay

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on and titled from this quote:
> 
> _he was easy to love. he made you feel safe. when he held your hand it was like you were flying. when he kissed your face you felt like you could fly. he made crossing the road feel like an adventure; with his hand on the small of your back. he laughed at things easily, he was soft, gentle, kind. he understood when you were quiet, when you were loud. he listened. he listened to your words, and he listened to your silence. “come here,” he would say, with his arms open wide, and you would go. “stay,” he would beg, and you would stay and you would stay and you would stay._

when eliott reflects back on his life one year before today, not all of his memories are good ones. he has memories of breaking up with lucille, the one unwavering constant he’d had for years; he has memories of having another episode, and how scared and alone he’d felt; he has memories of breaking lucas’s heart, and his own in the process. but through all of that is the thread of the most amazing thing that ever happened to him, his silver lining: meeting lucas. kissing lucas. loving and being loved. 

that used to scare him, but it doesn’t anymore. he loves lucas so much that it feels like that’s everything that exists within him. or at least the only thing that matters, or ever will matter again. until they have children, maybe, if that day ever comes. 

the happiest memory is knowing that one year ago today, march 8th, is the day that he and lucas became official. his episode came after that, but eliott doesn’t have to remember that today. today, all he has to remember is showing lucas how loved he is—although, preferably with less paint. he’s pretty sure he can remind lucas that he’s the only thing that matters without making a complete mess of paint. 

(not that he would change what happened in the foyer for the world. he wouldn’t. it practically saved his bac results.)

it’s 5am and the sun is just above the horizon, dyeing the sky a light, dusty blue. eliott’s been up for the better part of an hour now, but he doesn’t mind. he’d spent some time watching lucas sleep, because he’s always so goddamn beautiful, and eliott can’t believe his luck sometimes. when that began to feel too creepy to continue, he went to make himself a cup of coffee and open the doors in the living room. the balcony of their apartment was barely big enough to fit the table and two chairs they’d put there, but it was worth it. he left the doors open to let air flow through the apartment, and watched the sun rise. 

he thinks about lucas, of course. he hardly thinks of anyone or anything else. 

one year ago, none of this really felt _possible._ eliott wanted it to be, so desperately. he’d begged for god or the gods or whoever was in charge of the universe to just let eliott have this one, to let eliott keep lucas just a little while longer. it didn’t have to be forever, even if that’s what eliott truly wanted—all eliott asked for was enough time to feel lucas’s love. he didn’t fully realize, at the time, that even forever wasn’t enough. 

it felt more than just _possible_ now, it felt definite, like a given. like eliott would never have to live without lucas again, because it would throw the entire balance of the universe off-kilter, for the simple fact that it didn’t make _sense._ cosmically, it didn’t make sense. 

eliott sips his coffee, and peeks back through the apartment. across the living room is the open door to their bedroom, and eliott can just barely see lucas’s hair poking out of the duvet. he smiles to himself, and thinks of countless hedgehog drawings that existed both on paper and in eliott’s mind. 

god, he loves lucas so fucking much. that should scare him, but it _doesn’t._ it really fucking doesn’t. eliott could marry him tomorrow and it still wouldn’t feel like enough. eliott wants everything with him. 

if you’d asked him, one year and six months ago, what his life would be like now, he’d never have said this. he’d have said something about lucille and something about university and something about having a future in the arts. he never would've guessed he’d be living with his boyfriend, thinking about marriage, and sitting awake at five in the morning just thinking about how in love he is. he never used to do that before. as awful as it sounds, he never felt like _this_ with lucille. 

everyone always says that you’ll know when you’ve found the one. eliott never really believed it, because he’d kind of just assumed he’d end up with lucille and he never felt anything this extraordinary. but the moment his shoulder hit lucas’s in the hallway that day, he knew. the moment lucas kissed him at la petite ceinture, he knew. and the moment he put paint on lucas’s nose, he knew. and he knows now. 

he sips his coffee again, and watches the first true beams of sunlight start to peek through the buildings. there’s a metaphor in there, somewhere. 

there’s a creaking sound to eliott’s right, and when he turns his head, he sees lucas standing next to him. he’s rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and his hair is sticking up all over the place, and eliott can’t keep the smile off of his face. he reaches out to loop an arm around lucas’s waist, pulling him closer, until his hips hit eliott’s shoulder. lucas rests his arm on eliott’s shoulders and presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

“i woke up and you weren’t there,” lucas croaks, sleep making his voice raspy. it’s so mindblowingly attractive that eliott seriously considers the fact that lucas’s pelvis is almost face level, which is pretty fucking convenient for certain activities. “is everything okay? it’s cold out here.”

eliott nods, smiling even wider as lucas leans more into him. “i just couldn’t sleep. not in a bad way, i was just thinking. do you know what today is?” lucas makes grabby hands for eliott’s coffee, so eliott hands it to him. 

lucas cringes at the first sip, which makes eliott laugh through an eye roll. lucas prefers his coffee to be loaded with cream and sugar, and yet still always steals sips of eliott’s black coffee and acts surprised when he hates it. it’s endearing, really. one of the millions of things that eliott loves so impossibly about him. 

“march 8th,” lucas replies. 

“today, one year ago, we turned the foyer into an artist’s rendition of a porno. that makes today our anniversary.”

“but i kissed you for the first time on february 15th.”

eliott gives him a look. “if you truly thought that was our anniversary, then you would’ve tried to celebrate on that day. it’s today and you know it. come here.” he pulls lucas down onto his lap, and lucas goes easily. he sips eliott’s coffee again, like he’s contemplating his next answer. 

“well, we split up again after we did the painting, though,” lucas murmurs. “and we reconciled, like, a week later. so… march 22nd, if i remember correctly.”

“i’m surprised you remember. and we did not split up.”

“of course i remember. it’s you. i remember everything about you.”

eliott tries not to feel so pleased, but fails miserably. so he presses a light kiss to the back of lucas’s neck and then steals back his coffee. “is that so? then you’ll remember what it was that i said to you, one year ago today, before you tried to fuck me in school in broad daylight.”

lucas snorts. “you came onto me, bro,” he teases, making eliott nearly choke on his coffee in his haste to protest. “but anyways. you said lots of things. you said that you missed my smile. you said that we should ‘jackson pollock’ the mural. you said that i was bad enough to fail the said jackson pollock-ing. you really do talk a lot.”

“and yet you remember it all,” eliott whispers. the sun is higher still, beginning to warm the cold tile under their feet. eliott wiggles his toes against it, and presses another kiss to lucas’s neck. “i also said that ever since i met you, you were all that mattered.”

“hm, now that you mention it, i do recall some bullshit like that.”

“not bullshit,” eliott corrects. “i was being serious. and i still am. ever since i met you, you’re the only thing that matters.” he puts his coffee down and grips lucas’s hips instead, pulling him even closer, until he can feel every ridge of lucas’s spine. “one year ago today, i thought i was going to lose you.”

lucas leans back. “one year ago next week, you probably thought that again.” his head falls back onto eliott’s shoulder, so their cheeks are pressed together. eliott secures his arms around lucas’s waist, hands underneath his hoodie so he can feel the warmth of his skin. “i called you my boyfriend even after everything, you know. i was always yours.”

_because it wouldn’t make sense any other way,_ eliott thinks. _all of the planets would surely lose their orbit and the sun would explode and swallow everything and the universe would cease to exist._

“i know,” eliott whispers. “i was always yours, too, but you knew that already.”

they’re quiet for a bit, just holding each other and watching the sun rise. it slides up in seemingly no time, hitting their skin and warming them from top to toe. the march morning weather isn’t all that forgiving, and eliott is starting to get cold, but he also doesn’t want to move. he wants to stay like this forever, with lucas in his arms, being warmed by the morning sun, listening to lucas complain about how eliott takes his coffee. 

_how am i supposed to steal your coffee if you keep making it this gross? cream and sugar were invented for a reason._

lucas moves first, getting up from eliott’s lap and making his way inside. eliott thinks that he’s just going to make his own coffee, but lucas stops halfway into the living room and turns around, beckoning eliott in. eliott stands and grabs his empty mug, following lucas inside. he closes the door and shivers at how cold he’d let the apartment become—he shouldn’t have left the doors open. it’ll take forever to warm back up. 

eliott sits on the couch while lucas moves about the kitchen. he scrolls through his phone, though there’s nothing really new on social media, so he ends up going through his camera roll. he needs to find the perfect picture of lucas to post for today, because he’ll be damned if he’s going to let an anniversary go by without posting something sappy. eliott’s middle name is romance.

when lucas comes back into the room, he has a fresh cup of coffee (with cream and sugar), and a muffin on a plate. the muffin is one of the old banana nut ones that eliott had bought nearly a week ago, and there’s a candle in it that eliott is almost positive is from his birthday cake last july, but it doesn’t matter. lucas is all that matters. 

“happy anniversary,” lucas smiles. “i do have a real gift for you, but you’ll get it later.”

“i thought you didn’t know today counted as our anniversary.”

lucas rolls his eyes. “of course i did, baby. it’s our fucking one year anniversary! this isn’t something i take lightly.” he glanced down at the muffin and laughs. “although, a cheap muffin with a candle in it doesn’t really give off that vibe. sorry, i didn’t expect to wake up at 5am. and i’m not going to lie, i kind of figured you would attempt to make breakfast in bed.”

“i thought about it,” eliott grins. he leans over to press a kiss to lucas’s lips, and then at least four more. “i love you.”

“i love you more.”

“that’s not true,” eliott pouts. “i said it first, so clearly i love you more.”

lucas doesn’t argue back. he just gives eliott this small, lovesick smile and says, “march 28th.” and then he puts the candle out and moves to straddle eliott down to the couch, making eliott laugh in both surprise and pure happiness. 

he doesn’t remember the last time he was this goddamn happy. even when things are tough, he’s happier than he’s ever been. even when lucas is giving him the silent treatment, or they’re arguing, or they’re frustrated. eliott has never been this transcendentally happy. 

“you know what else happened march 28th?” eliott asks, tipping his head back so he can look lucas in the eye. “you cried because i was going home to see my parents.”

lucas groans, and eliott laughs so loud it echoes. he wonders if his neighbors can hear him laughing, and he wonders if he even cares. “you really need to let that go, asshole,” lucas grumbles, pinching eliott’s sides playfully. “i won’t love you anymore if you keep bullying me.”

“you’ll always love me, _asshole,”_ eliott mimics. 

“unfortunately,” lucas sighs. but then he’s smiling again, and wiping his thumbs across eliott’s cheekbones. “can you promise me something?”

“anything.”

“promise me you’ll always love me, too.”

his voice is small, and it nearly makes eliott laugh out loud. as if eliott could ever fall out of love with lucas, or ever love anyone else again. as if eliott hasn’t spent his entire morning thinking about lucas and how much he loves every single bit of him, as if loving lucas isn’t the best thing he’s ever done. the easiest, best, most fulfilling thing he’s ever done. 

“i promise,” eliott whispers. “we can stay just like this forever, if you want. we can always stay just like this.”

“stay.”

_and you would stay, and you would stay, and you would stay._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @elullemant and on twitter @thekardemomme !!


End file.
